She's Damaged
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: Leigh Morgan was in love at a very young age with a very interesting boy. When he leaves her unexpectedly to become a famous pirate, her broken heart leaves her crushed and forever damaged. What happens when her old flame Jack Sparrow returns?
1. A Lonely Life It Is

Pirates of the Caribbean:  
She's Damaged  
By: Sparrow's Mistress  
  
Chapter 1 - A Lonely Life It Is  
  
It was early morning, and the sun was just peeking out over the horizon. The large English harbor glistened in the sunlight, and the many boats and ships strewn about welcomed its warmth.  
  
Leigh Morgan sat on the windowsill, a small glass of whiskey in her hand. Her steel colored eyes were locked on the bay. It was, after all, the only beautiful thing she ever saw anymore. Glancing back at the room she was in, she sighed in disdain.  
  
The room was small and dim, and the only two pieces of furniture adorning it was a small dresser that was worn from age and an iron bed of the same misfortune. A man lay on the bed, snoring loudly. Leigh shuddered in remembrance of the night before.  
  
It seemed as if every morning after was like this one. She would sit, alone, by the window and gaze out at the ocean. From where the Wilcox house was located, the harbor could be viewed from almost every room. Including those vacated by the many women who lived at the house.  
  
Taking a swig from her whiskey glass, Leigh set the glass down on the dresser and grabbed her dress from off of the floor. Clothing herself, she left the room hastily, not looking back at the man who lay sleeping on the bed.  
  
"Aye, Leigh, what'd you get from 'im?" a passing woman asked as Leigh shut the door behind her. Leigh smirked, reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out a stack of shillings.  
  
"More than you make in a month, darling." She replied, grinning at the woman's astonished stare as she greedily eyed the money. "He was a rich one, what can I say."  
  
"Quite.for you not even working the job full time, you sure know which 'nes to snag, eh?" the woman replied, grinning and turning around, climbing up the flight of stairs to the right. Leigh rolled her eyes and strode down the dim hallway, her mouth a stern line on her pale face. As she descended the stairs that led to the bar part of the Wilcox house, Leigh immediately spotted her favorite regulars. Yanking an apron off of a coat rack on the wall, she put it on and made her way towards the bar.  
  
"The usual, gentlemen?" she greeted, reaching into her pocket for a hair band. Tying back her long, chestnut hair, Leigh began to serve her customers drinks.  
  
"You know, this is the bloody best place in town." One of the men at the bar commented, immediately getting nods of agreement from the men around him. "You can come 'ere in the mornin', have a few drinks, enjoy some fine ladies and entertainment, and even get served a great meal twice a day."  
  
"I'm glad you appreciate it, Mr. Wallace, because I believe it's due time for you to pay your tab." Leigh remarked, taking out a sheet of paper from a drawer in the bar. Making an extra mark on it to count his drinks from that morning, she slid the tab across the bar to him.  
  
"Do I really drink this much?" he asked jokingly as he viewed the amount, causing great laughter from his fellow barmen.  
  
"I'm afraid you do, though while it may hurt you." Leigh began, grinning toothily. "It's a great deal o' help to me."  
  
"Well then, anything to help a pretty lady such as yourself.Leigh."  
  
Leigh's eyes turned sharp as she glared at him. "It's Ms. Morgan to you, Mr. Wallace, now if you'll excuse me, I've got table duties today."  
  
The men laughed at her comment and whistled as she stalked off, only to have her turn around and scowl at them, causing them to shut up immediately. Everyone knew not to mess with Leigh Morgan lightly. She wasn't a woman who came around so easily.  
  
~  
  
Nighttime had fallen, and the hour had found Leigh sitting alone outside of the mansion on the porch railing, her storm gray eyes staring blankly into space. She was on her break; her last break for the night.  
  
"Leigh? What are you doing out here, child?" a voice behind her spoke. Leigh simply remained still.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore, Madam, and I'm enjoying my break."  
  
The owner of the Wilcox house approached Leigh, taking a seat next to her on the wooden rail.  
  
"I apologize, dear." She said softly, folding her hands in her lap. "The moon sure does look wonderful tonight, doesn't it?"  
  
"I suppose. I wasn't looking." Leigh replied, her tongue sharp.  
  
Madam Wilcox smiled then; she knew her adopted daughter well. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off, I think you could use the rest."  
  
"I told you not to treat me differently than the other girls." Leigh snapped, turning to look at her mother.  
  
"But you are different from the other girls, Leigh. You do not pursue the same goals as they."  
  
"Just because I'm not some full time whore like them doesn't mean I'm any different. Besides, I only do it for the money.nothing else."  
  
"Most only do it for the money, darling. I know what's bothering you." Madam Wilcox said quietly, reaching out to touch Leigh's cheek. "The eve of when he left is approaching, is it not?"  
  
Leigh felt a sudden pain in her chest and fought back the arrival of stinging tears in her eyes. Her adopted mother could always read her better than any other person in the world. "It is." She replied solemnly, biting back the urge to be comforted. Finding no other way to feed her emotions, Leigh let anger run her.  
  
"I do not need your aid, not tonight." She spat irritably, pushing her mother away and rushing back inside to go back to work.  
  
Stalking behind the bar counter, Leigh grabbed a glass off of the shelf and poured herself a glass of whiskey. Downing it, she poured another. As she was about to down a third one, a large hand grabbed the glass from her and set it down.  
  
"Whoa there, lass. I think that's a bit too rash for you at the moment."  
  
Leigh bit back her anger, glaring up at her old friend. "Your opinion was not asked for, Aidan, now leave me alone." She spat, her eyes dangerous.  
  
Aidan stared down at her, his brown eyes searching hers. "You know, lass, you could try being a bit more polite once in awhile."  
  
"To what purpose do I need to be polite?" Leigh muttered, shaking away her friend and stalking off up the stairs leading to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she headed straight towards the window and collapsed in the chair that sat beside it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, still venting from her sudden temperamental outburst. They happened a lot, increasingly more than they used to. And yet, every time she had one, it was because someone mentioned him.  
  
Her breath suddenly became raspy as she fought back a sob. She wouldn't give in to it, not as she had before. It took her too long to get over it, too long to forgive herself for what happened. It had taken far too long.  
  
Leigh had always blamed herself, and had never blamed him. He was, by far, stronger than she, and was able to leave while she couldn't bear the separation. He, of course, was able to pursue his dream, which had not included her in it.  
  
He had left when she was but fourteen years old and he was only seventeen. He said he wanted to become a pirate, and a famous one at that. Leigh hadn't understood it at the time, but as the years passed she thought herself slightly wiser. He hadn't left to become famous.he'd left to escape her.  
  
Only her adopted mother knew of her constant pain, and knew of the many means Leigh took to forgetting that pain. These including her very few instances of prostitution.  
  
Leigh bit her lip, feeling a stab of disgust. She hated it, and hated herself for it. But it was the only thing she could do to earn money for herself. She would have never survived in the Wilcox house had she not given in to it at one point or another. Even if the head of the house had been the one to take her in after her real mother had died.  
  
When she was fourteen, she was determined to earn her keep at the house. She was never one to accept others charity. Leigh had become a young waitress, serving the many men who came into the house. She had watched as numerous men and women came and went at the house, and had come to know the one rule very quickly.  
  
There were no rules.  
  
This made the Wilcox house a very popular attraction, what with its beautiful women and its fine dining and bar. It was a grand house, and Leigh was proud as all hell to work there. This thought had her smiling.  
  
If anything had saved her from the pain of losing him, it was Madam Wilcox and the house. It had become her home, and she felt a sort of bond with it.  
  
Yet, even as Leigh sat in her bedroom alone, feeling a cold breeze come in through the slightly opened window, she couldn't help thinking of the one question that burned at her as every morning came and every night left.  
  
Would he return to her?  
  
Sometimes she still wondered about it.even though fifteen years had passed. Maybe he would come back, and maybe he would want to be a part of her life again. Well, she wasn't about to fall for it. She wouldn't risk getting hurt again.  
  
~ 


	2. A Gloomy Insight

Chapter 2 - A Gloomy Insight  
  
Morning drew its calm atmosphere quietly through the open window, causing Leigh to stir in her bed. The warm morning sun graced across her face, making her smile in comfort. Her pillows and blankets were strewn about her, and she was very comfortable indeed.  
  
All of this comfort was immediately erased as a loud pounding came at the door.  
  
"Wake up, Miss, it's time for breakfast." A voice on the other side of the door spoke, soon passing at the sound of Leigh's feet hitting the hard wooden floor.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Leigh tried to remember what day it was. Sunday. Hoping to confirm this, she walked to her window and leaned out of it, scanning the streets. Yes, it was most certainly Sunday. The church folk were already on their way to church for an early morning sermon.  
  
Smiling, she went to her trunk that held her belongings (for she always kept them in a trunk, just in case she had to leave quickly she could do so at any time) and rummaged through various items in search of her best church dress. For, even though the other women at the Wilcox house didn't choose to go, Leigh tended to hold on to her upbringing, which included attending church.  
  
Finding a light mauve dress with white lace cuffs at the sleeves and a skirt supported by numerous slips, Leigh felt satisfied. Pulling on the dress, she also reached for her best shoes and tugged them on as well.  
  
Glancing at herself in the mirror, Leigh ran her horse hair brush through her own lightly wavy locks and tugged at a few knots. Reaching for her mother's old hair clip with white diamonds on the clasp, Leigh tied up her hair in a not too fancy bun.  
  
Checking herself, Leigh felt content with her attire. It wasn't too bad for someone who had been living off of her own paycheck since she was fourteen years old, Leigh thought proudly, turning to leave her room and head down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
She felt unusually happy this morning, and although her mood seemed erratic, she knew that today she was ready to make a good impression.  
  
The kitchen was nothing extraordinary, at least not for a mansion of the great size and extent of the Wilcox House. It was large, but very homely in that it was exclusively catered to by women, and women with a sense of style, at that.  
  
The counters glistened with clean, and the walls were wallpapered in light ivory and violet stripes. Various portraits and pictures hung in diverse locations around the room, giving off a sense of well earned propriety. Every woman who had ever entered the house to work and live there had her own special photograph hung on the wall wherever she chose to put it.  
  
Leigh had chosen to place her picture, though small it was, in the corner, away from most of the other women. She didn't want to be remembered as one of the "girls". Instead, she wanted to be remembered as a woman who took charge and who independently lead her life in the direction she wanted it to go. And, as hopelessly untrue her intention seemed to be at times, Leigh still knew in the back of her mind that by placing her picture solely in the back corner symbolized her want to be secluded from the world, and her need to be forever in control.  
  
Along with being a kitchen, the room also served as a dining hall. Small tables and chairs sat around the large open space in the room, all carefully taken care of and set.  
  
Matching violet tablecloths covered the small tables, and ivory napkins and place mats accompanied them. The chairs were brass and cushioned with black fabric lined with silver thread.  
  
The room was, in all, Leigh's favorite room in the house.  
  
As she entered, her mother beckoned her in, motioning Leigh to sit at her table. As Leigh walked over, Madam Wilcox took her daughters hands in hers and greeted her warmly.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Her mother asked, smiling. Leigh returned her smile.  
  
"Well, thank you." Leigh replied, glancing up as a waitress placed a plate of food in front of her. "Could you pass the salt?"  
  
Madam Wilcox handed her daughter the salt shaker, and watched, very amusedly, as Leigh immediately began pouring salt over all of the food on her plate.  
  
"Is it not seasoned enough?" she asked, a hint of amused sass in her voice.  
  
Leigh glanced up, cocking an eyebrow. "I just fancy a little extra salt, if that's alright with you." She replied, the same hint of sass in her own voice. Her mother smiled fondly.  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning, Leigh. Normally you would have bitten my head off already." Her mother stated curiously, her eyes focused on Leigh, a plate of food cooling in front of her. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
Leigh took a deep breath, looking up to glare at her mother. "Why is it that whenever I'm happy everyone assumes something is up?" she argued, her voice low. In a harsh whisper, she added: "It's not as if me being a bitch has to be everybody's gossip, now does it?"  
  
Her mother only smiled. "You are right, my dear. Now eat."  
  
~  
  
Her mood was already sour as Leigh marched off to church with her mother. The early confrontation with her mother had brought something into focus that she had noticed before but not considered.  
  
Everyone joked about the fact that she had a temper. Even her own mother. Well, adopted mother, that was. Her real mother had never known her that way, because Leigh had never been like this back when her mother was alive.  
  
She had been happier, more carefree, and although the temper was there, it wasn't something that came out and bit you in the ass every time she was angry. It was more something that she let out on one person, and that person was gone now, so it didn't really matter anymore.  
  
The large church loomed in front of them, its tall white pillars bright against the morning sun. Its windows were large and stained with beautiful colors. The doors were large and wooden, and although a bit foreboding, they were an entrance to what Leigh considered to be a very comforting place.  
  
Besides the Wilcox house, the Anglican Church was the only place Leigh was able to go when she was feeling alone. It was her safe haven out of the rain, and no one bothered her there. She was allowed to just sit alone and cry, or think, or even just forget about her life.  
  
She wasn't a deeply religious person, but Leigh did believe in God. She felt that if one man in the world was faithful, it was God.  
  
Leigh found that she didn't always listen to the sermons spoken at the church, but she did find that when she was listening, she was usually very moved. What she liked most about the church was the atmosphere, and the silence and peace she experienced whenever she was inside.  
  
This silence and peace was just the remedy for her already troubled emotions of the morning. Her happy mood had been shadowed, and now she needed time to think, and time to be unbothered. This was what she found that Sunday morning in church.  
  
When the sermon was over, everyone around Leigh stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Come on, Leigh." Madam Wilcox whispered to Leigh, reaching for her arm so as to pull her out of her seat. Leigh simply turned and stared at her mother.  
  
"I want to stay here for awhile, if it's alright with you."  
  
Madam Wilcox sighed, standing up straight and glancing around at the depleting crowd before looking back at her daughter.  
  
"Alright, just make sure you come back shortly.we need you on tables today."  
  
Leigh smiled weakly as her mother turned and left the churches doors, and took a deep breath as the doors shut behind the last person exiting. Turning back to face the front, Leigh leaned back and looked up.  
  
Her eyes found the great painting on the roof of the church that depicted beautiful white clouds against a sky so blue it seemed surreal. Gold and silver paint lined the clouds and gave the impression that a glorious sun was trying to peek through.  
  
Ivory doves flew through the clouds, their wings tainted with the same gold and silver. This painting had always fascinated her, for it held a special meaning.  
  
To Leigh, the painting meant freedom and hope, and an everlasting guide through the pains and tortures of her life. As hard as it was to let go of the man she'd lost, she felt that the doves in the painting represented her one day freeing herself of his memory.  
  
She could only hope that nothing would get in the way.  
  
~ 


	3. Who Knew?

Chapter 3 - Who Knew?  
  
An hour later, Leigh left the church, feeling slightly better and even a bit inspired. There was a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. The sun helped brighten her mood, and even the thought of how the other women talked about her didn't seem to shake her anymore.  
  
Everything seemed right in the world, and although matters of a different kind still pressed in the back of her mind, Leigh tried hard not to think of them. It wasn't worth getting upset again.  
  
As the Wilcox house appeared in the distance, Leigh quickened her pace. The streets of the large English port town were bustling with people, and even from a distance she could see many men entering the House.  
  
Glancing briefly at the many different faces as she passed them, Leigh almost wished she could hear what they were thinking. A different life, a different perspective.these things never ceased to fascinate her thoughts. She'd always gone through life (since he'd left, anyhow) wishing she was somebody else. And ever since, she'd never stopped thinking about it.  
  
To be someone else was, to Leigh, a great adventure. She would most likely be happy, well dressed, in a good state of mind, heavy with child and joyous with husband. Yet, she knew she would never have those things, for what man would want her now. She was nothing but a wench to most men, and no respectable man wanted anything but a virgin princess.  
  
Hell, even unrespectable men wanted anything but what Leigh was. And this thought brought great sadness to her heart. She may never fall in love again, and no one could ever love her. She supposed it was the price she had to pay for her actions and for her misfortune.  
  
Leigh shuddered in sudden remembrance of the certain instance in her past that no one knew about; not even her adopted mother. She'd never told anyone, and never planned to tell anyone. She'd been tainted, and no man would want her now.  
  
A sudden flashback had Leigh stumbling, causing her to immediately seek shelter in a nearby alleyway. She clutched her head as painful memories covered her in darkness.  
  
He stood there, his smirk perverted and his eyes dangerously drunken. His breath reeked of his liquor, and his own stench wasn't much better. He lifted her chin up to face him as he glared down at her.  
  
"Such a young, pretty face." he'd mused after he'd taken his fill. "It's been a pleasure, my little poppet." He added in disdain, a scowl replacing the smirk as he threw her head back against the stone wall of the building, immediately knocking her unconscious.  
  
Leigh gasped for breath, crying to herself and falling to the ground in the alleyway. The same alleyway where the strange man had attacked and raped her. He'd left her for dead, and it was then that Madam Wilcox found her, huddled outside of the Wilcox house, head bleeding.  
  
She'd been only 14, and it had been only a week after he had left. So it was no surprise to her that she had been walking the streets alone the night, weeping quietly to herself and hoping silently to find him in one of the alleyways, excited to see her. But she never saw him, instead she saw a different man, one who lured her in and attacked her with a malice she'd never known.  
  
It was then that she had decided that she was not worthy of a good husband or family.she wasn't even worthy of the man she'd loved since she was but a child, and he not much older.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Leigh stood up slowly, steadying herself against the wall of the Wilcox House. Feeling anger rise in her once more, she sighed as her bright mood fell away like delicate sand through shaky hands.  
  
Biting her lip to keep from screaming in agony of the past that haunted her, Leigh stalked shakily up the porch and through the doors of the Wilcox House, seeking the shelter of her room.  
  
Madam Wilcox was the first to see her, and one glare from Leigh told her not to intervene in Leigh's mood. Her darkened steel eyes said it all.  
  
Yet, as she was halfway to her room, Leigh closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't just bail on her job, not now. Sunday, surprisingly, was a busy day for the house, and Leigh was needed in the restaurant.  
  
Making her decision, Leigh headed back down the stairs and grabbed an apron off of the hanger on the wall, putting it on and grabbing an order book from one of the various shelves outlining the back of the first floor near the kitchen.  
  
Heading out, she made eye contact with her mother and nodded, silently stating that she was prepared to work. Madam Wilcox smiled and resumed her own entertaining duties.  
  
Leigh watched people flood into the House, the lunch crowd eager for food. Leigh greeted them and seated them at various tables, tending to them herself. Only one other woman was waitressing that day, so Leigh had extra tables to focus on.  
  
She watched as people came and went, and made sure to keep her hidden anger in check. She put on a blank face and a fake smile to everyone she saw, hoping that time would find her happiness that day.  
  
It was then that a very unexpected occurrence would happen; one that would alter Leigh's life as she knew it forever.  
  
That night at the restaurant as Leigh was serving customers, a group of men and one woman walked in. Leigh paid them little attention as she was off to give an order to the cook. But as she came around to take the group's order, her eyes fell upon one of the strangers.  
  
His hat was tilted low onto his face, which was hidden by its dark shadow. His hair fell down to his shoulders in dark brown dreads. Beads were threaded through the matted hair and added color to the man's otherwise not so colorful demeanor.  
  
He had two braided stands of hair on his chin that almost touched his collarbone as he tilted his neck down. His clothes were rather dirty, the yellowed white torn and tattered in a few places and weathered from the outdoors.  
  
From what she could see, this man appeared to be a pirate, and she had no idea why she felt an air about him that seemed somewhat familiar.  
  
As Leigh approached the table, she put on a smile and flipped through her order book to find a blank page.  
  
"What'll ye be havin', gents?" She asked, her voice confident with a touch of anger, not intended for her customers, of course.  
  
One of the many men at the table glanced up at Leigh, his beady eyes scanning her through thick brows and a dirty face. He touched his chin and rubbed it in thought, his bristly beard short and trimmed.  
  
"I think I'll be havin' the lobster tail.it's fresh from the sea, aye?" the man with the beady eyes asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Aye." Leigh replied, grinning.  
  
"What'll you be havin', Cap'n?" the man asked the man at his side, the one with the hat bent over his eyes.  
  
"I think I'll have..." the man began, scanning the menu. Slowly he turned his head up, revealing his face to Leigh, and grinned at her. "The spaghetti."  
  
It was him.  
  
Leigh almost dropped her booklet. Her jaw dropped open and her face turned ghostly white. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she felt every bit of confidence, nerve, or even ambition just spill out of her.  
  
The man's brows furrowed as he saw her reaction, and he squinted his eyes in thought. Leigh's breath became raspy as he kept staring at her. Suddenly everyone in the restaurant became quiet as they all stared at her.  
  
"Jack?" the man next to him asked, looking at Leigh with concerned eyes. "Do you know this lass?"  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but simply stared at her, clearly confused. Leigh couldn't believe her eyes. He didn't recognize her. He had no idea.  
  
Glancing around, she noticed everyone staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, but to no avail.  
  
"Uh.uh.yes, sir, good- good choice, sir." She replied, her voice very quiet and her chest heaving. She slowly turned around and walked quickly to the back room, running the last half of the way.  
  
Madam Wilcox had spotted her incident, and immediately knew what had happened. Rushing to the back room herself, she found Leigh against one of the walls.  
  
She had stumbled into the back room, half near tears and half scared to death. She'd fallen to the floor and clutched her legs to her chest. He was back.  
  
~  
  
"Darling, darling you need to talk to him." Madam Wilcox whispered to Leigh as she scooped her into her arms. "If he's here why not take advantage of it? Clear things up, free yourself of him!"  
  
"I bloody can't!" Leigh replied harshly, feeling wet tears stream down her face. "He's too close, too soon. I can't! I mean, I had no idea! Jack Sparrow! Of all people for me to be hurt by, why did it have to be him?"  
  
"Be quiet! You must go to him!" Her adopted mother ushered her. "If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. How are you ever going to move on if you don't get closure?"  
  
Leigh's breath was still coming in heavy gasps, and her heart was still beating a million beats a minute. Her head was clouded with wild thoughts and her entire body felt numb with shock. Why did he have to come back now?  
  
Leigh thought for a moment, feeling slightly comforted by her mother's grasp. She could go out and face him, be strong about it. But he didn't even recognize her, and she'd already made a complete fool of herself. She couldn't go back now.  
  
The only other option was to avoid him. To go outside, and to run. Run as far away from the Wilcox house as she could, and just hope that he would be gone by nights end.  
  
Yes, that was what she would do. Leigh decided, standing up and pushing her mother away.  
  
"I'm leaving." She said simply, taking off her apron and setting it on the rack. She grabbed her coat off of the coat rack and stalked the long way around through to the door. She didn't want anyone to see her.  
  
Pushing open the door, Leigh stepped outside and started to run. She neglected to feel the icy chill of the night air on her face. She neglected to notice that she could have just run out on the chance of a lifetime. And she also made a point of neglecting the fact that she would have to come home sometime, and she would just have to hope that he wasn't planning on staying.  
  
~ 


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4 - Explanations  
  
Around midnight, the full moon was shining brightly down upon the town, its beams shattering any bit of darkness Leigh could have hidden in.  
  
She'd taken to walking along the shores down by the ocean, dipping her feet in the icy water and wondering about Jack. How could he have come back? Was he looking for her? Did he even remember her?  
  
Leigh had already cried any tears that had come from the shock of seeing him, but a few still dripped randomly down her cheek as sorrowful questions came to her mind. She was making herself even more depressed.  
  
Jack Sparrow was a ruthless man, one who lets go of his past without a doubt and takes on new lives without caring. He was a man who cared only about himself, and of no other. Well, at least, that was what he had become.  
  
Jack wasn't always like that, not in Leigh's memory of him before he had taken to piracy and left her. He was full of life, an honest man filled with dreams and goals he was set on completing. Jack was spirited and a romantic, and he was humorous with her yet the most wonderful man Leigh had ever known.  
  
Yet, for some reason, he seemed to have stopped feeling any love for her at all, and took off without notice to become a bloody pirate. Of all of his dreams he chose piracy.  
  
It wasn't that Leigh didn't find pirates somewhat amusing, in fact, some of her best customers were pirates. But the thought that Jack would willingly give up a wonderful life with a girl who loved him with her heart and soul for a dirty ship and a life of pillaging, Leigh would never know.  
  
As Leigh walked along the beach and watched the waves crash slowly onto the harbored shore, she took a deep breath and stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves and the gusts of wind and the quickening of her own breath and heartbeat. It was time to go home.  
  
The walk back to the House seemed like a 10 day long journey to Leigh. Her feet weighed more with every step; her heart beat faster with every breath; and her prayers for hope were growing stronger with every shiver.  
  
The House loomed in front of her as Leigh climbed the steps up to the front door slowly. She opened the door quietly, and noticed a few groups of drunks still lazing about the bar, but from the looks of it, Jack and his friends were gone.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Leigh began to climb up the stairs to her room. She didn't want to speak with anyone nor did she want to see anyone. She just wanted to be alone until morning.  
  
She kept telling herself that everything was okay, and that he was gone and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, but for some unknown reason her heart was still pounding and she still had that shaky feeling in her gut that told her something wasn't right.  
  
As she turned the knob on her door and pushed it open, she quickly walked inside and hastily shut the door before anyone saw her.  
  
Her room was dark, almost pitch black, save for a streak of moonlight pouring in through the window. Leigh walked over towards her nightstand and was about to turn on the oil lamp when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.  
  
Instinctively, she grabbed the book on her nightstand and flung it behind her, hitting whoever was in her room. She heard a loud "Ow!" and quickly turned on her light so as to identify her potential attacker.  
  
It was Jack Sparrow. A very angry looking Jack Sparrow at that, who was clutching the book and rubbing his shoulder. Leigh's heart dropped automatically and all the fear she'd felt before came flooding back. All of the anxiety, all of the anger, all of the heartbreak came rushing back into her so quickly that she felt herself faint.  
  
Leigh couldn't see straight, her mind was clouded as was her vision. Her hearing became distorted as she felt herself begin to sway.  
  
Jack suddenly looked concerned instead of angry as he stepped towards her, clearly noticing something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, lass?" he spoke, though it sounded reverberated due to Leigh's current emotional condition. She gasped for breath.  
  
The last image she saw before blacking out was Jack's concerned face, coming ever closer to hers.  
  
~  
  
"Wake up, darlin'.that's it, come to, for me at least."  
  
Leigh's eyes opened slowly, her vision blurred. She felt sick to her stomach and felt extremely light-headed. She felt even more light-headed as she realized what had happened.  
  
She had fainted in front of Jack! Feeling angry and embarrassed at herself, she opened her eyes fully and looked above her.  
  
Jack was looking down at her, and his cool hand was stroking her forehead. His hat was off, and a red bandanna held his hair in its place.  
  
"That's right." Jack muttered, grinning at her. "Are you feelin' better now?" he asked, receding to stroke her forehead as she sat up.  
  
She tried to speak but her voice came raspy and hoarse, and Leigh immediately winced. Her throat was extremely dry. Looking to the window, she saw that it was still dark outside.  
  
"How long was I out?" she asked after clearing her throat. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"15 minutes maybe." Jack replied, leaning back in the chair he had pulled up to her bedside and crossing his arms across his chest. Leigh looked over at him with worried eyes, afraid that even if she looked at him too long, he would take a hold of her again and she would never let go.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she decided that she better make the most of the moment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, her voice shaky.  
  
Jack only grinned. "I'm here for reasons I do not wish to share with just a common bar mistress." He replied, his accent and style of words slightly different from years of living around the world.or so she supposed.  
  
Leigh let out a sigh of exasperation. He never was one for giving a straight answer. The worried look disappearing from her face, she felt suddenly more confident and even felt loathing towards the man who sat in front of her. Even if it was her fault that he left.or so she had always assumed.it still didn't mean that she couldn't be angry at him for barging into her life again. Even if he didn't know who she was.  
  
Slipping out of the bed, she walked over to her trunk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Taking a long swig straight from the bottle, she wiped her mouth and turned to glare at Jack.  
  
"Do you even realize all of the shit you've put me through?" Leigh asked, turning to the window and laughing hysterically when all he did was shake his head, a serious look on his face.  
  
She didn't know why she was laughing, but it came out in sickly gasps that had her choking afterwards. Taking another swig from the whiskey bottle, she felt him approach her from behind.  
  
"Get the bloody hell away from me!" She shouted heatedly, pointing a finger at him. "I cannot believe you had the nerve to step in here today and act like you don't even know me and just pretend like I'm supposed to go along with this!"  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. Leigh could see the concentration and thought in his expression, and felt her own face melt into sadness by just staring into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"No." he said very softly, his voice nothing more than a hushed whisper. His hand reached out and touched her cheek gently, brushing away a tear that had fallen as Leigh had stared at him. "My God, Leigh.what have you done to yourself?" he said quietly, causing Leigh to burst into tears and fall to the ground at his feet.  
  
Jack bent down and immediately tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Get away from me!" she screamed, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I didn't want to see you again after you'd left, and frankly I don't want to see you now!" she lied, pushing past him and heading for the door. Jack whirled around and caught her by the arm, pulling her towards him.  
  
"Look, I know what I did was wrong, okay?" he protested, his voice harsh and his grip dangerously tight on her arms. His eyes glared at her with a fiery heat she had never seen. He was shaking and his expression was slightly tired and worn. "I can't take back the past Leigh.I can't do it."  
  
"Yeah?" She responded, shaking her arms free. "Well, neither can I!"  
  
"Just because I left doesn't mean that you have any reason to go whoring yourself around! Your better than that!"  
  
Leigh fumed with fury towards him right then. What the hell did he know, anyhow? "You have no idea what I've been through, Jack Sparrow. And let me tell you, if you hadn't left, I bet I wouldn't have gone through half of the shit I've gone through." Leigh spat, her tears falling angry and heated. Who was he to judge her and tell her what she had a right to do?  
  
This time, instead of running away from him, she stood in place. A feeling of pride came over her as she remembered what she had been through. The feelings she had towards the Wilcox house and towards her new family and towards her new friends all came through in a sense of satisfaction that Jack couldn't ever relate to.  
  
"So your blaming me then, is that it?" Jack bellowed, sending chills of fear down Leigh's spine. She'd never known him to be angry.passionate, but not angry.  
  
Her face was wiped with terror as she began to back away from him, feelings of regret falling over her. She had definitely spoken too much.  
  
Leigh backed up against the edge of the bed, her legs touching the freezing wrought iron bars. Jack followed her, almost taunting her.  
  
Suddenly, his expression changed. He'd seen the terror in her eyes and immediately felt sympathy. His face became one of sorrow and apologies as he came closer to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
Leigh broke out into tears once more against him, and though she tried to fight him off, she couldn't. She melted into weakness in his arms, for he was her only weakness.  
  
"How could you leave me.how could you?" she muttered through her tears, her hands now clutching his vest and shirt tightly.  
  
Jack held her closer. "I was a fool...a dream filled fool." He kissed her head softly, sending waves of emotion through her. His body was warm against hers and immediately his close presence had calmed her down.  
  
Backing away from him, she tried hard not to look at him. She didn't want to believe that he was back. She didn't want to get her hopes up that he was going to stay.  
  
Jack leaned in to kiss her, and Leigh painfully put a hand to his lips. "I can't do this, Jack. The past cannot be undone.I'm sorry." She said quietly, her face stern and her tears dried. She was not going to be made a fool of again. Not this time.  
  
Turning from him, she went to the door and opened it, leaving hastily without turning to say goodbye.  
  
~ 


	5. Exasperation

Chapter 5 - Exasperation  
  
The door closed with a click behind Leigh's turned back. She held her breath so as to hold back the tears raining from her eyes. She bit her tongue and clenched her fists to keep from running back into the room.  
  
Shakily, she took her first few steps, realizing that with every movement she was placing herself farther and farther away from the man she knew she loved to pieces and would always love to pieces.  
  
As she descended the stairs, she perked her ears so as to make sure she didn't hear the door open and hear Jack follow her. She didn't want to run. She just wanted to make her path casual and slow so as to not attract attention.  
  
She reached the hallway downstairs by the bar and walked down a long line of doors, heading for the farthest door at the end. Twisting the knob, she entered into the pitch black room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Making her way to where the bed was, she crawled in beside her mother and began to cry.  
  
~  
  
The world opened its glorious eyes to Leigh that night. She saw glimpses of things she would never remember in the morning, even though they introduced her to her own future.  
  
Words couldn't begin to describe the things she saw through tightly closed eyes and a wide open mind. Her dreams haunted her, and pleasured her at the same time. She'd seen a brighter future.but only after a very horrid one.  
  
Her past disturbed her, causing her to toss and turn and wake her mother.  
  
Madam Wilcox held her daughter closely, wishing she could end the troubles her daughter was going through. Yet she knew, as well as the next person, that to wake a person during a nightmare would only let them remember.  
  
~  
  
A quiet shuffle of boots on hard wooden floors and a mild sniffling had Leigh opening her eyes. The window was wide open, and a cool breeze was wafting in through the billowing curtains. The late morning sun blinded her briefly before she turned over and stretched.  
  
Her eyes wandered over towards the door, where she saw a figure leaning against the wall. Rubbing her eyes to clear her drowsiness, Leigh glanced again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, groaning as she stretched again. Sitting up, she glared at him.  
  
"I suppose there isn't much in the way of apologies that I can offer you, Leigh." Jack replied, fingering something in his hands. Leigh's brows furrowed in curiosity as she stared at it. Jack's eyes glanced up at her, his hands retreating to rub the object. His face was blank, and his eyes said nothing. "This is yours, you know." He informed her, tossing the object to her.  
  
Leigh caught it with both hands and inspected it closely. It was a large silver ring with intertwined silver vines which encircled a worn black onyx sphere. The ring was antique looking but still held its glimmer as if it were brand new. Leigh brought her hand to cover her mouth as she recognized what it was.  
  
"J-Jack.I -"  
  
"I thought I should give it back to you." Jack said, stepping towards Leigh. Her eyes shot up from the ring and glared at him.  
  
"Don't." she said irately, eyeing him strangely. Her demeanor might have looked calm, but her heart was pounding in her ears louder than ever. "Don't come any closer, I don't need your pity nor do I need any comfort."  
  
"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong, love." Jack replied, a weak smirk forming on his dry lips. He continued to approach her, and against her wishes, sat beside her on the bed. "You may not need pity, but you most definitely need comfort." He added, his hand making its way to rest on her own. She felt herself begin to tremble as she stared blankly at his hand on hers.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why give this back?" She asked, her voice shaky as she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes bore into hers as he examined her face.  
  
"I just thought that if you didn't want me any longer, than you might want the ring back." Jack replied, his hand squeezing hers. With a grin he added: "This way, you can give it to the next fool who falls for you."  
  
Leigh's jaw dropped at his comment. Her hand clutched the ring tighter in a fist as she felt her temper soaring. Whipping her hand from his grasp she stood up quickly and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"You bloody bastard!" Leigh managed to scream through her anger. Her vision turned red colored as she felt the blood boiling in her system. She felt her breath come out in raspy gasps through her tightly clenched teeth as she glared at him.  
  
He sat there, stunned by the slap, rubbing his now reddened cheek gingerly. He looked up at her, his face blank. Standing up, he turned to face her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jack lifted his head and looked down at her in a slightly condescending manner. "You really haven't changed a bit, Leigh."  
  
"Really?" Leigh replied, a loathing hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Because you, Jack, have changed." She paused, feelings of sadness falling over her. In a hushed whisper, she added: "You've changed so much."  
  
Her head fell down and she could no longer look at him in defiance. She had to close her eyes and grasp the headboard of the bed to keep from falling over. Her emotions changed immediately from anger to depression in little more than a minute.  
  
She could feel Jack's eyes on her, his own pride never faltering. She knew he would never give up a fight, and he always thought she was the one at fault. Always. Yet still, he had changed.  
  
The ring still clutched in her fist, Leigh opened her hand to look at it. It had been her fathers.the only thing she had of his. She had given it to Jack long ago as a birthday gift, promising him that she would love him till the day she died. She knew her promise had been kept.and every day she wished she could just move on and forget him.  
  
But Jack wasn't a man most people could forget.  
  
The door opened suddenly and Leigh watched as Aidan stepped in. "Leigh I made you some breakfast-"suddenly Aidan paused, his eyes sharp on Jack. Leigh watched in fear as a million emotions of anger roared through Aidan's eyes. "You."  
  
Jack turned to look at Aidan, and immediately made the connection. "Aidan." Jack greeted, smirking and taking his hat off in a bow. Lifting his head only, he watched as Aidan approached him.  
  
"Stand up you godforsaken fool." Aidan muttered, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. Aidan was a tall man with burly muscles and a sharp tongue. He'd been born and raised in Ireland, and even after he'd left, his Irish temper followed him.  
  
His hair was dark and curly red, his face angular but softened by a dust of freckles that had faded with his age. He was in his mid thirties, and he was very protective of his 2nd cousin, Leigh.  
  
Jack stood and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was coming.  
  
"I was told you were here, but I didn't want to believe it." Aidan growled, his accent thick. Aidan and Jack had been best friends years before, back when Jack and Leigh were close. But when Jack had left unexpectedly, breaking Leigh's heart in turn, Aidan grew to hate the man who he had considered his best friend.  
  
"How have you been?" Jack asked Aidan, his voice flat and stern. Aidan mocked his tone in his reply.  
  
"Don't try small talk on me, Jack. I think you have an idea of why I am angry."  
  
Jack pretended to be thinking, then replied: "Is it because you missed me?"  
  
Aidan lifted his fist to punch Jack but Leigh came between them and grabbed his arm. "Stop it. Believe me, I would let you do it, and would be mighty glad if you did, but this is not the way to solve the problem."  
  
"The problem is standing right in front of me." Aidan murmured, his eyes on Jack. Leigh sighed and hit Aidan on the chest.  
  
"Calm down." She scolded him, glaring at her cousin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack smirk at Aidan and whirled around to face him.  
  
"And you." she muttered with distaste. "You need to shut your bloody mouth."  
  
Jack eyed her strangely, his smirk gone without a trace.  
  
Leigh closed her eyes and sat down on the bed, feeling slightly woozy from all the emotional damage she'd encountered already that day. Jack and Aidan just glared at each other.  
  
"I'll be gettin' your breakfast then, Leigh." Aidan said quietly, turning around and leaving the room, but not before spitting at Jack's feet. Jack simply stared at him.  
  
"Get out, Jack." Leigh muttered, walking over to the door and opening it for Jack. When he just looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, she screamed: "Now!"  
  
Jack's mouth shut instantly as he walked over to the door, looking Leigh in the eye before he walked out. Leigh slammed the door behind him and cried out in fury.  
  
Falling to the floor against the door, she buried her face in her knees and bit her tongue to hold back another cry of agony. Why did he have to change? She thought exasperatedly, feelings of pain and fury flooding through her.  
  
Her temper kept her from taking him back, and his pride kept him from falling into her arms. However, it was their combined past experiences that kept them from coming back together and rebuilding what they had lost.  
  
Leigh felt in her heart that things could never be the way they were.it was impossible. She had been living a lie for so many years she couldn't count them any longer.  
  
~ 


	6. One Last Note

A/N- Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half...I've had terrible writers block and I've been super busy with schoolwork. But, I've finished the story finally, and there's only one chapter to go after this one! I'll be posting that soon, and hopefully people are still interested in hearing the end! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and posting replies, your feedback is much appreciated!!  
  
-Littleblackstarz  
  
Chapter 6 – One Last Note  
  
Leigh kept to herself the rest of the day, only stepping out of her room to eat or to get something to drink.  
  
She wanted to avoid Jack; she was so sick and tired of him and the clashing memories that came with his arrival. She couldn't hide from them, but she could hide from their source.  
  
As the sun started to set beyond the crimson horizon, Leigh sighed deeply and stared out of her window at it. It was gorgeous...the sun's rays glistening out over the crystal waters of the bay and the salty breeze sweeping by her face and filling her senses with the sea. This was life at its best.  
  
Although Leigh had wanted to avoid Jack, she still found she couldn't avoid him in her thoughts. He'd been on her mind all day, and it wasn't just bad memories of him. Jack was indefinitely the only man she'd ever love this much.  
  
She'd dreamt of being with him on the sea for as long as she could remember. Even when he'd left, she'd longed to be on the ship with him. She wished she could be...his wife.  
  
But no, Jack wasn't a marrying man. He was a free spirit, and Leigh had always known that. What kind of a man such as Jack had become would want to marry...Leigh would only weigh him down.  
  
She fingered the ring in her hand, looking at it momentarily. It really was a gorgeous ring, but it only brought back painful memories. What Jack had said still bothered her. Maybe he was right...maybe only fools fell in love.  
  
She put the ring hastily into her pocket, not wanting to look at it any longer.  
  
Leigh rested her chin in her palm as she took a deep breath, her eyes closing slowly and her mind wandering to better times.  
  
But shadowed times befell her instead, and the memory of the man who'd stolen her innocence came raging back at her with blood red eyes and equally red fire behind him.  
  
Leigh cried out and fell out of her chair and onto the floor, swearing loudly as she rubbed her hurt wrist. Her eyes flew open as she gasped for air.  
  
He haunted her still...and yet she couldn't picture his face any longer. In place of him there was Jack, and yet Jack wasn't the one who had hurt her this way...  
  
But no matter...Jack had practically done it himself...he'd hurt her so badly emotionally that even being raped didn't place itself with the rightful criminal any longer.  
  
It was only Jack who'd hurt her...and yet it was only Jack whom she loved.  
  
A loud knock came at her door, and Leigh groaned and sighed deeply.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, annoyed. Her mother busted through the door, her hair astray and her eyes wild with worry.  
  
"Leigh?" Madam Wilcox said, rushing to her daughter with a piece of paper in her hand. "Dear child...I'm afraid Mr. Sparrow is gone!"  
  
"What?" Leigh asked, a stab of fear striking through her heart as her mother handed her the paper in her hand.  
  
"He...he left this...it's addressed to you..."  
  
Leigh glanced at the letter, her hands shaky. Looking up at her mother, she bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Can you...could you leave me alone for a moment?" She asked, standing up and heading towards her bed. Her mother nodded and left the room quickly, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
Leigh fell onto the bed and immediately delved into the letter, her eyes whipping wildly from word to word.  
  
iLeigh,  
  
I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused you. I know we are past simple apologies now, but I feel I must explain some things to you. I left way back then because I was scared. I was scared to feel these feelings for you, and I was scared that you wouldn't love me back. I know now the mistake I made.  
  
I'm sorry for trying to return to you, and acting like nothing happened. It is all my fault, after all. Just don't blame yourself for my misdoings. Please, Leigh, you mustn't blame yourself.  
  
You're probably angry while reading this, and you have every right to be. I've been horrible to you, and bitter as well. I was so surprised to come home and find you in this mess...you're better than that, Leigh.  
  
I'm leaving today, and I doubt I'll ever return. But I hope you'll remember that I never once took off that ring until today...hopefully the next man you give it to won't either.  
  
Dearest Leigh, I love you and I always have...even though I act like a fool and have become what I sadly was destined to be...a pirate. But, I'll always be a pirate, and I can never change.  
  
Goodbye Leigh, I do hope time fairs you well.  
  
Jack Sparrow/i  
  
Leigh was trembling all over. She read the letter again and again until the words blurred in front of her tear drenched eyes.  
  
Her breath was raspy and her heart was pounding. Sobs shook her like a wave and she cried out in pain. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe any of it.  
  
Oh, why did she have to push him away? She knew she didn't want to be hurt again, but any pain would be worth it if she could just see him again.  
  
He said he'd loved her...was he lying? She didn't find that she cared, she just wanted to hold him again!  
  
Folding the letter, she tucked it into her dress pocket and flew from the room, racing down the stairs and out into the dimming sunlight of the docks.  
  
The waves were crashing lightly upon the shore, and hundreds of men and women flocked about the docks, busying themselves with everyday chores and jobs.  
  
Leigh weaved her way in and out of the crowds, trying hard to find the ship Jack sailed in on. She knew it had black sails...oh, where was the ship with black sails?  
  
Her eyes whirled around, scanning every face, every ship, and every cargo...searching and searching for any sign of Jack.  
  
Seagulls squawked and flew overhead, and a few dogs raced past her feet as she ran.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted it. The Black Pearl. It was at the end of the docks, far in the distance.  
  
Leigh ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding in her ears and her eyes locked on her destination. She kept praying that he wouldn't sail away; that he'd stay just a little longer.  
  
She didn't know what she would do if he left again...she'd be hopeless without him. She had been left behind once before, but it wouldn't happen again.  
  
Approaching the ship, she saw Jack at the wheel, his eyes on the horizon.  
  
"Jack!" she shouted, racing up the stairs that lead to the deck. Jack spotted her and quickly disappeared inside the ship. Leigh's brows furrowed in confusion, but she ran after him despite her shock of him fleeing from her.  
  
She saw the door to his quarters shut hastily behind him and ran towards it, pounding on it with her fists.  
  
"Jack! Open up, please...I want to talk to you!"  
  
"Go away, lass. You'll only do yourself harm." His voice came from inside the room. Leigh felt her tears begin to fall. She was exasperated by him, flustered and confused and dying inside, and all she wanted was to see him again.  
  
"Jack..." she cried, her voice cracking through her tears. She sunk to the floor and clawed at the door, sobbing almost hysterically. "I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Well, then go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
Leigh glanced up, realizing that he was sitting right by the door on the other side, ready to listen to her. Smiling weakly, she cleared her throat and tried to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Remember when I'd told you that you had no idea what I'd been through?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Leigh felt a spark of courage rise in her. "I'm ready to tell you so maybe you can understand..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she fought back the painful tears and tried to focus on that little bit of courage she'd gathered. "I was raped only days after you'd left."  
  
She heard silence on the other side of the door, and bit her lip nervously.  
  
"At first I'd blamed you...but shortly after I'd begun to blame myself. I'd gone out looking for you, hoping that maybe you were only playing a game with me and that maybe you would be hiding in the alleys somewhere...I know it sounds stupid, but I was so young I...I was so afraid, Jack..."  
  
Her voice cracked as she felt her courage falter. "It hurt so badly, he hit me and almost killed me...he stole the bit of myself I'd had left after the pain of you leaving finally sunk in."  
  
Slowly, the door opened, and Jack emerged. Leigh glanced up at him, her cheeks stained from her tears and her eyes sad. He held out his hand and she took it shakily, gasping as he pulled her into his embrace.  
  
His hands ran through her hair, clutching her so tightly to him that she could hardly breathe. She cried and cried...and he held her, just as she'd always wanted.  
  
He carried her into the room and shut the door, laying her down upon the bed and climbing in next to her. Holding her close to him, he whispered soft words to her and tried to calm her.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly. Leigh turned over and pressed her palms to his chest and kissed his lips deeply.  
  
"Just promise me you won't leave me again..." she pleaded, staring up into his dark, sultry eyes. She saw pain in them, but promise as well.  
  
"I promise, Leigh." He replied, smiling weakly at her.  
  
Leigh smiled in return, and reached down into her dress pocket and pulled out the ring. Glancing up at him, she reached for his hand and pressed the ring into his palm.  
  
"I want you to keep it..." she said softly, kissing his hand as he stared at it.  
  
He slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed her softly, his hands running down her sides. Holding her closer to him, he sighed against his will. He wanted to take her so badly...but he knew he shouldn't.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?" His breath was coming in harsh rasps as he tried hard to control himself.  
  
"Just let go."  
  
~  
  
The sun sank behind the horizon and the stars filled the sky as hours passed by slowly. Jack and Leigh sat by the open window, staring out at the ocean.  
  
The waves were dotted with the reflection of the stars, and a heavy moon hung low in the dark sky.  
  
"Have you ever been to the Caribbean?" Jack asked softly, his lips wandering over the side of her neck near her cheek.  
  
"No...I've never left England." Leigh replied, sighing. Her brows furrowed in confusion though as his question sank in. "Why?" she asked, turning to stare at him.  
  
His eyes were veiled and dreamy as he smiled at her. "Would you like to go there?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I would...it seems like an awfully big step though—"  
  
"Come with me, love."  
  
Leigh was taken aback by his statement. "Come? Where?"  
  
"To the Caribbean, or to any place the Pearl takes us...a ship is freedom, you know." Jack replied, grinning. "and haven't you always wanted freedom?"  
  
Leigh smiled, her eyes beaming. "Oh, yes, yes I have!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away though, her smile gone and her eyes sad. "But what about the house, and my mother..."  
  
Jack's eyes dimmed as well as his own smile faded. He pushed away from her as he stepped back. "It's your decision, love."  
  
~ 


	7. Once Upon the Sea

Well, here it is!! The end!! *sighs*, I'm proud of this story, very proud. I'm about over my POTC phase, sadly, lol, but I have caught on to a new thing!! I'll be posting, commemorating the end of this story, a new story I'm writing about a Canadian tv show called Degrassi. I will also be posting a redone fic I'd earlier posted and then removed because it wasn't going in a good direction. That fic is about Radio Free Roscoe, another Canadian show. Please check them out!! (  
  
Anyhow, thank you sooo much to everyone who has been reading!! If it weren't for all of you, I would never have had enough encouragement to complete the story and fulfill my undying love for Jack Sparrow.  
  
A short dedication now... I lovingly dedicate this fic to my boyfriend Danny (I love you!) and to my best friend Lori. Thank you so much for all of your support and good humor! I love you both with all of my heart!  
  
And so, the story ends...  
  
"No writing has any real value which is not the expression of genuine thought and feeling." – Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
Chapter 7 – Once Upon the Sea  
  
Leigh's eyes glazed over as she stared out at the sea, her mind racing with her decision. She was being given the one thing she'd always wanted...and yet she couldn't help but feel sad.  
  
She didn't want to leave her mother; yet she didn't want to leave Jack. Oh, why did he have to be a pirate! She thought angrily. But as she turned to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands as he thought to himself, she couldn't help but love who he was.  
  
His hair fell down his shoulders in wild tangles and his red bandana glowed in the moonlight. His ragged clothes and worn boots lay on the floor beside the bed, and she smiled at the sight of them. She'd always admired a man who dressed his part.  
  
A pirate. He would always be a pirate, he'd said so himself. And she loved him for that. He wasn't going to give up his dream, so she shouldn't have to give up her own.  
  
"Jack?" she said softly, causing him to glance up to look at her. "I'm going to go home now...I need to talk to my mother. I'll be back in the morning with my decision."  
  
Jack stared at her, his eyes sorrowful in reply. "Alright." He muttered, his eyes following her as she approached him. She smiled weakly and planted a kiss softly on his forehead before clothing herself and leaving the room.  
  
~  
  
Madam Wilcox smiled at her daughter, tears falling gently from her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, Leigh." She said softly, bringing Leigh to smile back at her.  
  
"Thank you..." she replied, standing up and walking to the window. "It's almost dawn."  
  
"I suppose you should get going now..." Madam Wilcox said, wrapping her daughter in a warm hug. "I'll miss you, you know."  
  
"I'll miss you too...but I'll be back sooner than you think!" Leigh responded, smiling although a small tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Wiping the tear away, her mother hugged her again. As she pulled away, Leigh grabbed her trunk up off of the floor and prepared to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want Aidan to help you with the trunk?"  
  
"Yes, I can handle it." Leigh replied stubbornly, pretending not to notice the searing pain in her arm under the weight of the large trunk.  
  
She walked slowly down the stairs and towards the door, a permanent smile on her face. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.  
  
As she opened the door, she felt her trunk fall out from beneath her. "Oh!" she cried, turning to pick it up, but noticing it wasn't there. "Umm..."  
  
"You need to stop being so stubborn and ask for help when it's needed." A deep voice said from behind her. Leigh turned with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Who says I needed help?"  
  
Aidan smiled, Leigh's trunk in his hand. "Just get going." He replied, ushering her along. Leigh leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"I think I'll miss you most of all, Aidan."  
  
"Is that so?" he responded, walking along side of her, the trunk swinging easily at his side.  
  
"Uh huh." She smiled, looking up at him. In mock confusion, she frowned and glared at him, her hands flying to her sides. "Oh, you don't look like you believe me!"  
  
Aidan grinned. "I believe ya, darlin'"  
  
"Are ye sure? Don't make me have to prove it to you."  
  
Aidan eyed her suspiciously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"In all seriousness...I really will miss you."  
  
"I know," he replied, hugging her back, a single tear falling from his eyes. "Just make sure that Jack takes good care of you." He said, handing her the trunk as they approached the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack stood on the deck, and Leigh saw him smile at her and race down to the docks.  
  
"Your decision, then?" he asked as he came towards her, his eyes dancing.  
  
Leigh eyed the trunk at her side, and then eyed Aidan who was beginning to cry, and then turned back to Jack.  
  
"You know, I don't think I'll be going."  
  
Jack eyed her strangely with a smirk. "I see...well, then, thank you for brining me this trunk of lovely women's clothing, I'm sure the girls in Tortuga will be pleased!" he smiled, grabbing the trunk and beginning to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Those are mine!" Leigh cried, running after him, laughing. Turning around, she blew a kiss to Aidan and shouted goodbye before chasing after Jack.  
  
She found him up on deck near the front of the ship. Walking towards him, she smiled.  
  
"So, you thought you could get me on your ship by stealing my clothes, aye?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him. Jack laughed and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"You know me too well, love." He replied, placing his hand under her chin and tilting her face up level to his. "I love you." He whispered, his eyes earnest and his smile true. Leigh fought back tears of joy as she kissed him deeply.  
  
"I love you too..." she said softly as she pulled out of the kiss, laying her head against his chest. Glancing up at him, she smirked.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, noticing her smirk.  
  
"Show me that horizon, Jack." She answered, kissing his lips softly and turning her eyes to the sun rising over the line of ocean that was her destination.  
  
Leigh sighed contentedly as Jack's arms held her close. She wasn't damaged any longer.  
  
The End  
  
~ 


End file.
